pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Animal Style)
SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz's movie-spoof of and Animal 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *Bill - Horace Horsecollar (Disney) *Newborn Riley - ShiroPetitchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Jirachi (Pokemon) *Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Bing Bong - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Bill's Fear - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Smoochum (Pokemon) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Jangles' Fear - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Joy - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Magica De Spell (Disney) *Cool Girl's Friends - Sweet Heart Mouse and Snazzy Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Joy - Patricia Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Cool Girl's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Vixey (The Fox and The Hound) *Teacher's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lily the Skunk (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Love a Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tasmanian She-Devil (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Foxglove (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Gary the Bus Driver - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Pete (Disney) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Rita and Runt (Animaniacs) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Animal Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Animal Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Animal Style) - Rosariki Quick Thinking *Inside Out (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Animal Style) - Penny Ling We Should Cry *Inside Out (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Animal Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Animal Style) - Donald Duck My Bad *Inside Out (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Animal Style) - Goofy Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Animal Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Animal Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Rosariki.jpg|Rosa as Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Anger Goofy transparent.png|Goofy as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Category:SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG